Éternité changer à jamais
by AliceJasper-x3
Summary: Tout ce passe merveille chez les Cullen. Sauf qu'un beau jour, la jeune voyante obtient alors une vision qui changera le reste de son existence à jamais... Sa vie, son couple et sa famille, à jamais...


**Chapitre 1 **

P.O.V Jasper

* * *

On était tous prêt. Sauf la femme de ma vie. Comme le dit si bien Carlisle, notre Alice avait beau être adorable mais, jamais au grand jamais, nous arriverions à l'heure avec elle. Surtout quand il est question d'une sortie. Je croit que si elle s'aura préparé dès le réveille, nous serions toujours en retard de 20 minute. Quand j'étais dans notre chambre, elle était encore dans son dressing, cherchant la tenue parfaite. Comme elle le dit si bien. J'avais beau lui dire qu'elle était magnifique, mon petit lutin trouvait toujours une excuse pour retourner dans sa garde-robe, à la recherche d'un nouveau vêtement. Il était sans aucun doute, j'étais tombé amoureux d'une _acheteuse compulsive_. Mais,... si des vêtements la rendait heureuse, j'étais heureux aussi. [..] Rosalie était adossé contre le mur près de la porte d'entré. Elle riait d'Emmet qui ronchonnait à la rapidité de mon épouse. Je fis de même, sourire au remarque de mon frère. Mon frère tient absolument à voir ce film.

- Mais,.. qu'est-ce que tu fabrique là-haut ? Alice!Dépêche-toi!!! **cria l'ours enragé à travers l'escalier.**

- Emmet, calme-toi, **ordonna Rosalie toujours adossé sur le mur,** tu sais que tu ne gagneras pas avec elle.

- Je suis sûre que nous allions arrivé en retard! **pleurnicha t-il.**

- Depuis quand t'inquiète-tu sur les retards toi ? .. **ria la jeune blonde.**

- Mmm... je sais pas.. Depuis au moins, ... 10 bonne minute. **lança t-il le regard sur sa montre.**

- On est déjà en retard de toute façon! **ai-je répondu.**

- Elle ne changera donc jamais... **ria Rose**, ça fait des lustres qu'elle change de vêtement et il n'y as aucune amélioration...

Je sourie. Ils ont raison tout les deux. Alice était très lente quand vint le temps de se préparé. Nous rions tous de sa remarque.. enfin,.. pas pour longtemps. Je sentis une énorme boule de terreur foncé vers moi, ce qui arrêta net nos rires insensés. Je détourna mon regard vers l'escalier. C'était Alice. Le sentiment de colère provenait d'elle? Elle qui, était si douce. Si adorable, d'habitude. Elle descendait le grand escalier d'une démarche vampirique, d'où je remarqua aussitôt. Rare sont les moments ou nous la voyons prendre une démarche comme celle-ci. Si ce n'est que jamais. Quand nous chassions, rien que tout les deux, elle restait toujours aussi gracieuse. Contrairement aux autres jours, mon amour était contrarié, pour une raison qui mettais encore inconnue. Lunette de soleil sur la tête, petite veste noir d'un bras et un sac de l'autre.

- Et dire que je t'avais fait confiance. J'aurai honte à ta place. **m'a t'elle lancé au visage, sans pouvoir en placé une.**

- Alice, je .. je ne comprend pas du tout de quoi tu parle, **lui ai-je révélé.**

- Tu comptait partir quand ? ... Demain ? Après-demain ? La semaine prochaine ?

- Alice,.. je t'en pris calme..

- Comment tu veut que je me calme après ce que je vient de voir.. ?

Et voilà qu'Edward fit son apparition. Dieu merci, il m'éclaircira la situation. En me détournant de ma femme, je pouvais voir Carlisle et Esmé derrière moi. Rosalie, elle, ne riait plus du tout. Elle semblait gêné. C'est comprenable, vue la situation.

- Alors, vous venez ? **demanda Edward la tête sorti de la porte d'entrée, **Nessie commence à s'impatienté.

Bon, d'accord. Une chose à la fois, d'abord Lice. Je lui envoya tout ondes calmantes. Oups, j'aurais pas dût.

- Ahh Nonn ! N'y pense même pas. Ton don ni changeras rien, **m'a telle dit d'oublié, ...**

Cette option fut vite oublié. Vue son ton sec, je ferai mieux de ne pas lui transmettre tout mon amour non plus. Décidément, elle était folle de rage. Il eu alors, un silence. J'ai cru que se serait mieux de ne rien dire, que ce silence lui permettrait de se calmé. Mais au fond, c'était le **contraire.**

- Je.. je préfère m'en allez., **dit Alice au bord des larmes.**

Je resta sans voix, elle veut partir. Ne plus vivre sans elle? Son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux.. Nonnn ! Ne plus l'admirer tout court me serais insupportable.

- Voyons, Alice.... Nous ne comprenons pas. Calme-toi, je t'en pris, **supplia Esmé.**

- S'il te plait... Ne pars pas.. **ai-je supplié a mon tour.**

Heureusement pour moi, Edward lui bloqua le chemin au moment ou elle fut arrivé devant la porte. J'avais besoin de comprendre. De savoir ce qu'elle avait vue. Ce qui la rendit dans cette état.

- Edward, laisse moi sortir! **lui à t-elle ordonné.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vue ? **demanda Ed.**

Elle ne dit rien. Comme a son habitude.

- Alice.. **força t-il.**

_Maria. L'ex petite-amie de Jasper. Elle allait arrivé très bientôt pour récupéré Jasper. Dans sa vision, Alice sentait le puissant pouvoir de la jeune femme. Elle avait vue l'élu de son coeur disparaitre. Redevenant l'horrible monstre qu'il était avant d'avoir rencontré la voyante._ Elle lui avait tout dit, par pensé. Puis elle baissa son regard vers le bas. Laissant Edward me dévisagé de son air menaçant. Je figea. Alice, mon Alice, me lança un dernier regard.

Je pouvais sentir son désespoir dans ses yeux, avant de franchir la grande porte vitrée.

À suivre...

* * *

Verdict ? ^^


End file.
